333 Ways Or More To Get Kick Out Of World Meetings
by Conrad1998
Summary: Based on the many '33 way to get kick out of..' have a laugh, joke and join in, bring in your own ideas all credit goes to you, and please my numbers on here don't work, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**333 and more ways to be kick out of a world meeting.**

_I seen these for other animes/mangas and thought why not do one for Hetalia? Sorry if anyone else has already done one but I'll love to do my own. I hope I get you guys laughing and smiling!and sorry the numbers Just wont F**king stay..damn you !_

_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! _

**1. Bored? Jump out a window while shouting "I'M FLYING!"**

They never saw the day that America couldn't take it anymore.

**love someone? Lock them up in a cupboard and make them say "Yipperdoodle"**

Japan wasn't expecting for Greece to act this way, nor why he did so.

**fan of manga? then start screaming "I'M A YORI FAN!"**

They never knew Japan could run in a room that hyper.

**draw a characters of yourself and make yourself kiss someone you hate.**

France had done so but now wants to try and do it with the real England.

**5.a bunch of old Jaws movies and show a presentation to everyone.**

Everyone had to bring airplane earplugs Just encase America could scream any louder

**make a trail of cheese everywhere you moved.**

France had made a trail without noticing the German picking the cheese up and eating them along the way.

**pick up any fruit and shout "I'll shoot you with my Banana gun"**

Italy had done so in front of Germany, and finding out it was an apple instead.

**lock all your friends in the toilets for a whole night. And shout though the door "I'M WATCHING YOU!"**

They learnt not to be around a drunken China ever again.

**the nations' rhythms together at the same time.**

A fan had done so in the room, all Nations choose to

1. Jump out the window.

2. Kill the fan.

3. Knock themselves out.

4. Kick the door out.

England chooses to do all four.

**10**.**Wrap a scarf around your neck and say "I'm Russia, the bully of most nations yet I cannot get America to be one with me" **

Lithuania never heard the end of it.

**come to metting as a girl with makeup day.**

The girls can't believe the boys thought it was really true.

**launch a Justin B. Show**

They soon found out it was really Canada who threw the bottle.

**ran into a room and cosplayer as America while shouting "I'm the hero!"**

They never thought they see Sealant do that while throwing hamburgers

"Ummm...Sealant, you doing it wrong"

"I'm the hero, I never do anythi-ouch"

**dance with your hands in the air and legs flying.**

They were amazed by England dancing; they never noticed he was asleep the whole time.

**15.a huge German sparkle party**

Italy never knew Germany and Prussia dance that way.

**and start acting as your flying.**

They never noticed Turkey was really flying.

**talk to thin air and say "Yeah, that man is a gangster, YOU HEAR ME A GANGSTER!"**

America left before he heard the rest before he got the doctor for poor old Iggy.

**ran down the hall with your arms in front of you while singing "Thriller, thriller night~"**

Dress as a vampire, Russia had made a lot of scaring, as well doings.

**dress up as a ghost and walk up to someone, when they say "Hi", yell "You can see me?"**

They soon put Japan in a mental hospitable.

**get a lot of cats and dye them the colour of a rainbow, next time you see someone go to them "Man! Man! I'm being followed by a rainbow cats!"**

Italy never saw the day he was being chased by rainbow coloured cats, adding a pink haired Germany.

_Hope that enough for now, review and the quicker the chapter up, more the reviews faster it up. Sorry if sealant was meant to be spell sealand but my computer wants sealant so sorry if spelt wrong! Hope you enjoyed, laughed, and if you have any idea then they well be put on and credits will be given to you! Thank you! until next time! XD_

_edit:22/06/23_


	2. Chapter 2

**333 and more ways to be kick out of a world meeting**

_sorry for the long wait got very busy, and sorry this is shorter however it quite hard to come up with Ideas, so please help would be needed with ideas, thank you for the reviews. (: I hope you enjoy._

_I DO NOT OWN HATALIA _

**Start singing "chocolate bears".**

One day Italy had came in the room singing "Chocolate bears, chocolate bears, eating all your hair, eating your apples and pears". France had took it the wrong way and try to 'glomp' him, while Scotland stood there and thought 'chocolate bears ate stairs?'

**Life would be better with theme music, right?**

America had stalked his boss with the Darth Vander theme song for a week and almost got rid of him until he beg on his knees in wanted his boss to stay.

**Bring in 'crap'**

Japan had gotten annoyed with America for showing off YuGiOh abridged by CardGameWTF.

**Sing the stereotype song**

Never, Never come in singing it unless your ready for a bloodshed war. Sealant came out with much, and regretted it, he got force to hump a sheep by Scotland himself.

**fake your shooting someone**

America came running in the meeting as though he was James bond himself, "Bang!"he shouted at Canada who Jumped and made the chair hit China which made him land on the TV and turn that America came screaming out the room "GHOST!"

**Run while shouting "England goanna kill me!"**

Sealant learnt never to drawn on England face with a marker pen again.

**bring in a box of condoms for each boy.**

All the bosses came in with a box for each boy however on person asked "Ohohoh~ Are we all getting laid tonight?" guess who said that.

**Buy a birthday card and shout "happy father's day!" when giving the card**

America regretted it when England cried "You remembered!" and try to hug him which turn in to running on the table in circles, forgetting England got drunk of this day.

**Spray paint, awesome, or what?**

Hong Kong had tried spray paint however got the lot on China making him come to work with the devil on his face.

**Sing while on the toilet **

Romano was found on the toilet bored singing "I'm on the toilet" to a camera. There were soon a tomato war way after to see who'll tell or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**333 and more ways to be kick out of a world meeting**

_I DO NOT OWN HATALIA _

Tsukiko-chan's 

**Run up to France yelling "papa papa papa I found you!"**

Chibi America soon regretted it as he was forced to watch...French movies!

**Make everyone watch twilight...all 4...**

England sat there like it was almost nothing even if his eyes twitch every so second, and Japan was having a spas attack that he had to leave the bloody room. Everyone else came out screaming on the first part of the first movie, leaving America fast asleep on the couch and an England wanting to smash his TV in there and then.  
**  
Threaten Canada's bear.**

When Canada was little, he used to come over to play with America. Leaving England with _the_ bear.

"what you want fuzz ball?"

"Your mama"

"I've got no mama"

"Then who made you"

"Your arse"_**  
**_**  
Ask Japan to marry you**

America had got hold of a fan and paid her do so. she knock on the door and kneel down "Well you marry me?" Japan slammed the door, nose bleeding, cheeks blushing. He fainted on the spot.

**Paint Germany's nail's bright pink.**

Poland had somehow in the night got hold of them, and now was getting hit in the head with a German sausage.

**Tell everyone Romano is actually a girl**

The bad trio where now going to ruin his life, dear god.

**dress as someone and kiss Russia**

England got Canada to look more like America, when he confessed he didn't know he go for real America.

**slap everyone who forget' Canada**

A stalking fan had done so when she asked "Do you know Canda?" only getting "Who?".

There were 3 inured, 5 in hospitable, and many others still laying on that floor.

tell Germany Romano actually love's him is jut to scare to say so

Germany couldn't talk to the Italians and keep by Japans side for 5 weeks.

**take Italy's pasta**

Germany soon got annoyed with pestering Italian and took all his Pasta supplies away for a week, instead Italy went crazy for Pizza instead, Italy even try to force it down his throat.

**tie Italy's curl to a pencil**

Being bored out his head, and interested in Italy curl. This is Japan bored. As he picked up the pencil and twirled the other bit of hair, the Italian blushed harder until Romano pushed the Japanese man, which turn to him shouting as well "Rape! You trying to rape my fartello?!"

**dye America's jacket pink**

England wanted revenge and 'accidentally' put America washing with pink clothing.

America once found it, had cry his head of and turn to Russia "You did this, didn't you? Commie bastard" he shouted pissed and angry, for once in his life Russia wanted to piss his own little pants.

Assassin of blue rose Idea 

**Put a American football on a kebab skewer and roost it in a fire and force feed to someone American. **

America cried singing his 'star spangled banner' song.

Mine own

**Bomb everything you hate.**

Japan, Germany, Italy all gang together to get rid of Justin B, Jessica black.

**Wands. Get lots and lots of wands.**

England had been the first to go to harry potter studios and god did he buy a lot. "heehe, I'll get my revenge"

**Found the door to hell?**

America was soon found screaming each time he open a door himself

**I say, who are you**

Soon it was found America was getting forgotten "dudes noooo!"

**Jaggier time! Turn the music on**

"hey America why is your hand on fire?"

"it always does this when a party starts"

"NOTHING LIKE A PEWDIE PARTY!"

**Confused, Just turn the clock**

Italy stared at the clock in amusement; he gets to turn something around

**Pointless bones**

"Huh, I see now"

"what?"

"your bone is boneless"

"you bloody wanker I kill you into next week!"

**Eyes, eyes everywhere! **

England was staring at Germany how not at Germany exactly . America waved a hand over the glaring England "stop it the eyes may win!"

_Well shot me I took too long for this, sorry got busy with life and Deviantart doing a Hetaoni Reader Insert...sorry guys! I'll try to be speedier!/ do you want me to upload my Hetaoni Reader Insert on here as well? ~ Conrad _


	4. Chapter 4

**333 and more ways to be kick out of a world meeting.**

_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA...even if I wish I did. XD ~Conrad_

**Let have a trip! **

"Every single bloody day I trip"

"Kesesese..."

"It was you! You bloody wankering wanker!"

**Guess what I collect!**

"Today at newspaper club we decided to find what people collect"

"I collect heads"

"I collect the ladies..Ohohohoh~"

"I collect wedding rings for me and brother Russia"

"Unicorns"

(guess who said what XD)

**Barrels!**

America had been seen screaming and destroying Barrels. "Barrels! My archenemy!"

"You're not PewDie"

"Shut up Stephano!"

"I'm not bloody Stephano!"

**Everyone knew what Italy brothers curl does, is it the same with Canada?**

America being the older brother had pulled the curl, all he got was a punch to the face.

**Muffins, muffins everywhere!**

Four people in a car, one American the driver, the one next to him was Italian, two behind was Japanese man and France who was now eating muffins.

"Ummm..France-san shouldn't you be eating something, more healthy?"  
"but Japan, I work at the muffin factory where only, we workers have to eat them"

"dude your messed up" and with a muffin in his face started a war and ran away Italian.

**Wrong anime moment**

Japan about to get out his sword at the enemy of the 'Allies' when the 'Allies' entered with roses and flowers pelts flew across and a dramatic of roses in the hands and smiled at the Axis, "welcome to the host club" they all rang out together.

"Cut cut cut! Wrong anime guys!"

**Dancing psychos? **

"Hello England"

"Hello Arthur"

"Now you two dance, your twins right? This should be easy for you!"

Later that day was full out war and England won, again.

**P2? P1? What?**

America was reading Fanfiction when he came across a Fanfiction of himself with 2p England lemon, now he regretted ever reading it.

**Stalking cats**

Turkey was walking down the road until he came along a cat following him, he ignored the cat as nothing, and soon he was on the floor with cats all over him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GREECE!"

**And now, idiots**

"I like polar bears"

"I like trains"

"I like cats"

"_I like scones" _

And with that a huge scone squashed the little blonde hair boy.

_Well that it, I know I haven't updated but I been very busy lately guys, and please keep sending in Idea's! All credit goes to you! Please review, fav and comment! And guys should I do a funny story about a shy girl getting tangles up with Hetalia guys in a new school? There be messed up relationships (yes there be yaoi), and pretty much a crazy adventure for a human being don't you think? So what you say, should I?~ Conrad _


	5. Chapter 5

**333 ways to get kick out of the world meeting **

_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA...even if I **still **wish I did XD ~ Conrad _

Let start off with the idea's you gave me guys::

rayquaza girl's 

**Dress up as harry Potter and started to yell expelleamus at random people**

England was nowhere to been seen that day, until America sat down in his chair, A wand in his chest and a dress up England scowled at him, he pushed America out the chair and shouted at him a weird word then ran around like a child at everyone else who stared gobsmack until France kick him in the balls.

Ita-chan18's 

**Mission: pluck of Italy curl when Romano not there**

Italy sat down drawing, humming like a little child. Germany sat down next to him, slowly getting closer and closer to him without being noticed, he touch the curl which made the Italian man turn to him, "what happens if I pluck this off?" German asked, when Italy check no was around he whispered what if that did happen if that happen.

The mission failed when Germany fainted on the spot.

BlackBloodOnWhiteSnow

**Try to wake up Greece**

Turkey sat there for two hours trying to wake Greece up until he pulled a kitty out of nowhere "Greece If you wake up, I'll return all your cats "he told Greece with a smirk, Greece woke up with sweat and found himself alone. "what a weird horrible dream" ****

Let America to go into the room when England Romania and Norway 

"Duuuuuuuuudeeeeesssssss"  
"No America!"

"YUM"

_YOU THINK OF THE SCENE WITH THESE WORDS _

****

Burn all of Japan's manga 

America stood at the door awkwardly in fear as the Japanese man turned to him fury, "America-_san_...Would you like some of my home made sushi?" ****

Tell England that you will never let him to baby-sit your children because you saw how America ends up..

I sat on a chair beside England as I drank some Tea, "Sorry, England but I wouldn't aloud you baby-sit my children if I had any" I told him as I sipped the tea like L from Death Note. He slowly walked behind me with his hands ready to clutch my side "because of what a terrible work you did with America" and here I was kick out of the door into McDonalds. Awesome! ****

Tell China that a kidnapper who kidnaps only girls is in the area, then tell him to watch out

"Vee~! China" Italy cheered as he walked up to the Chinese man. " Oh, Italy" he replied sweetly. "I would be careful China, there guys after pretty girls like you, ciao!" and of he walked away as China shouted to the sky in anger "I'M A MAN NOT A GIRL!"

**Tell Prussia that that there is free beer in the next bar, then tell him that only un-awesome people can enter.**

"Hey, amigo. There this bar that sell free things, however you have to be unawesome the enter"

"Ohohoho, I can in quite easily however can the awesome Prussia get in?"

"I'll get in being awesome! I KNOW!"

And there he was getting kick out of the bar every time he tried to enter until

"I'm going to the awesome bar Kesese" *bang* "you are not awesome nor unawesome, good bye sire"

"Wh-ha, the,h-hel-l?"

Mine

**Spiders means Spiderman moment**

America had a secret fear of spiders, every time he sees a spider he quickly changes into a red suit close to Spiderman wears. The problem is he had now done it in front of everyone, He stood blushing as everyone and rang out of laughter came from the frog and the princess.

**Never ran as fast as a dog , you'll regret it **

Germany had tried running as fast as a dog but soon was on the moon.

"HOW THE FUCK DID I GET HERE?! WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS. WHAT IS IT?! ARRGGGHH!"

He soon found out he was in a amusement park in America.

**Trees trying to kill **

"Hey let try and kill America today!"

"Yeah!"

America had been near the window as he waited for the others to join; he smirked in victory of being early. As he waited, a tree eyed him ready to fall upon him, it fell down at him but before he could hit America down he moved out the way "Ahahaha! You can't kill a hero!" America laughed the tree, as it moaned "Nooooo! I missed America!"

_I know most of this is replies however this is mostly two chapters in one, since I was planning to put one up on Wednesday and failed, I will put more up when I have time to, or got inspired with something, and guys keep those idea's coming in! I love your thoughts, your ideas, they make me laugh a lot. Thanks for the review, favs, follow and keep them coming in~ Conrad ^^_

_Sorry I may not find enough time for the story for Hetalia nor the story coming out, when I finish "Deadly Dreams" I may do so, and if any of you are PewDiePie fans give it a read! Thank you!-**Extra notes. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**333 and more ways to be kick out of the world meeting**

_Sorry guys for the very, very, very long wait, but hey! It here for you to laugh at! I know that I disappeared however, again computer problems that are NOW sorted! How can I say that true?, I've been using it for a month now and no problems, my little laptop is working again after a huge clean out! Why hadn't a done anything in that time? Because one, no idea's, two lots and I mean lots of homework, three laziness, four family member moving into new house, barely had time to do homework let alone have any fun time, it over now! And here is the funny stuff! And guys please, send more ideas in, I love your reviews and your own ideas, they make me smile and laugh. And if I do silly mistakes with ages of the countries, then I am sorry! I take most things I see from the anime, so please point that out! Thank you guys! You are all epically awesome! Ve~ Conrad _

**Axis and Live Show don't mix.**

Japan had been able to get three tickets to see his favourite robotic band, Vocaliod, live and in front of him. If he had no pride, he'll giggle and run around like the fanboy he was, and scream at the top of his tongue, however instead he grabbed his tea and slowly globed it down, called Germany and Italy and off they went.

They had gotten the rare front places, luckily enough. The singers came out, including the beautiful Miku who stood right in front of him. He lost sense and his fanboy side, letting it bust out, which making him about to jump at Miku yet Germany grabbed his collar before he could go anywhere. But even Germany couldn't stop the flying Italian as he flied through the hologram and smack his head on the back, leaving a huge bang. He lay flat for a second before letting his hand reach of to the sky with a,

"I'm-a fine!"

**How to stop a Japanese man.**

Japan had ran into the meeting room, his eyes red and sore as he bounced around. "W-where are they?" He shouted at China who stood confused, Japan jumped up and kicked him into the table, "Now tell me where the Dragon Balls are!" he shouted still leaving the Chinese man confused then he stopped. " Not again aru!" He yelled.

However before the two could do anything, America stared at Japan. "Dude! Gross!" He yelled, leaving Japan to blush red before he ran out of the room in a flustered state.

Everyone turned to America, "What?" he asked as he stood naked in front of them all.

**Walk into a tree.**

America had his headphones in as he listen and watch videos on his phone. He barely looked up as he walked around the garden on top of the meeting building. Barely noticing the huge tree before him, he bumps into the air giving plant a huge head butt.

The tree cried as if fell done the side of the building.

"Is it me, or is there a bloody tree over there?!"

"Aru! My beautiful car!"

Winnings

Tree: 0

America: 2

**Evil half mission**

The 2p's gang together to raid the 1p's meeting with cupcakes! Oliver (2p England) loved the idea, as he threw the cupcakes drunkenly, he slowly slurred the words

"I pick you Pikachu!"

The table was somehow set on fire; and the only things burnt was that. All the countries agreed to bonfire it anyway, so they thanked the poor 2p's fails.

**The internet**

America had been sat before his computer ignoring the meeting, as shouted to himself " Aahahaha, alright internet, let see what you got!". With a click it was open on a random page, his eyes widen, his heart stopped, as blood trickled his nose. He picked the small technology and threw it England "Why?!"

He found himself some Yoai fanart.

**Newspaper kill **

Lunchtime had arrived for the countries as they scattered out of the room, leaving the German in the corner of the room. Who sat down, put on his glasses and pull out a newspaper, he sat relax until he saw a spider figure afar, his fighting skills came out as he jump from his spot, his glasses disappeared while he folded his paper and with clutched teeth a "grrh!" came out as he wacked the poor small spider into the window.

A small squeak came from it lips as it shouted "Bloody hell!", Germany turned to find a small miniature England squashed to the window and busted out laughing.

**Mr. Tweeters**

A watery black paint drawing of tweeter was printed over the walls of the meeting area, where America sat down looking at with big wide eyes smiling at all his favourite tweets alongside Denmark which had his arm around his shoulder. They laughed as a small bird filed in with a paint brush, came filling in the words black and the wall. This now turned into war!

America and Denmark ended up, painting England red, China green, Sealant blue, Iceland brown. However before they could get the bird they turned Russia pink, who was now chasing them down the hallways as they screamed for their lives.

_And that all I could think up, not much I know however it been a very long time! Hopefully they make you smile! And bring more idea's in because your idea's give me idea's! Ahaha! Season 5 out and I haven't watch episode 6 yet, so I see ya soon guys! And I'm thinking of doing a self insert of myself in Hetalia, I got an idea but I wanna know what you think! Please review of MP me if you like the idea! Well I'm out, see ya soon! ~Conrad. _


End file.
